Cult of Ofaxsacspl
Ofaxsacspl was at one point a Darth in the Sith Order, but would betray them after partially training Riviembis and Arfinyn. Members of the Cult would include Arfinyn, Szallath, Beyiw, Ofaxsacspl, and Besrorrok. The Beginning The Cult would be founded when Ofaxsacspl betrayed the Sith, and he would soon be betrayed by his apprentice, Riviembis. Ofaxsacspl brought the cult to a Dromund Kaas apartment, but they would be attacked by Riviembis and Arfinyn. He would then take Arfinyn back in, knowing full well that he was a spy for Riviembis and the Imperatrix Centurii. High Councilor Rallenthas would never be told of the cult, as Riviembis didn't want to cause any trouble, and didn't want anything that could be used against her when she unsuccessfully ran for Council. Experiments Ofaxsacspl would be receiving supplies from a company called the Republica Centurii, led by Brancerro. He would be sent blueprints for a cloning machine, and would immediately have his apprentice, Szallath, begin building it. Then he would force her to test it, and would create an army of clones of her, one of them being Beyiw, who would later go on to join the Imperatrix Centurii. The Attacks The cult would then begin to take action when Darth Drel'ossord took over the Imperatrix Centurii. Revealing the Cult At a meeting for the Tech Branch (although attended by non-tech branch members like Thanagost and Xunchat) Szallath would arrive to talk to them when Riviembis left. She would try to convert them to the cult, but the Centurii would mostly argue with her and leave. However, Rhoy and Thanagost stayed behind, fighting Szallath and defeating her. They left her there for Riviembis to deal with, and Riviembis threw her out of the window of the penthouse apartment several stories above Kaas City. However, Szallath would survive thanks to a passing ship. She would, however, break her legs. Drel'ossord would refuse to take action against the cult, instead blaming Riviembis for these attacks. Riviembis' apprentice, Baul Bancroft IV would be captured by the cult soon after this. Making a Deal? Szallath would return to Riviembis' apartment to save an agent of the cult that had been captured, and would find Antrexius guarding them. Szallath would attempt to make a deal with the guard, saying if he lets the agent go, he can join the cult. Antrexius would, according to security footage of the incident that has been classified due to its contents, agree to the deal. Szallath would leave with the agent, but Antrexius would stay. Riviembis and Thanagost arrived, and questioned the Mysticism councilor on why the agent he'd been guarding was gone, and it is unknown what the answer given by Antrexius was. He would, however, help in a force ritual to reveal the location of the cult's base that Szallath went to, and it would be found out to be on Quesh. A Failed Attack Riviembis went alone to Quesh, where she found a small base. Inside Szallath was with the agent, but the two escaped along with a Sith pureblood who turned out to be Riviembis' undercover agent, Arfinyn. Nothing would truly get done on this mission except chasing the cult off of Quesh. A Spy The Centurii would once again find an intruder at Riviembis' apartment, this time being a certain Sith pureblood. Thanagost, Rhoy, Xunchat, Destney, and Gribeso would be joined by a special guest this time, though. Drel'ossord decided to investigate what the Centurii was doing for the first and only time. He would attack Arfinyn even when he revealed himself to be working for Riviembis, threatening him until he finally got Arfinyn to develop a plan to stop the cult, despite Arfinyn's thoughts that it was too early to act. A Trap Arfinyn would head back to the cult, then preparing for the plan that he had come up with. He would go to Riviembis and bring her to the cult's base on Hoth, meanwhile the Centurii would lure Szallath to the apartment she had gone to many other times on Dromund Kaas and ambush her there. Backfiring This plan would end up not working, as the Centurii arrived to find Szallath waiting there already. All droids and turrets had been reprogrammed to help Szallath, and clones of Szallath were planted all around the apartment. The Centurii would fight their way to the med bay, where they would heal up. Gribeso would not wait, instead rushing to face Szallath. He would be swiftly defeated, losing at least one of his arms in the fight. The rest of the Centurii would arrive, and would also be defeated by Ofaxsacspl's apprentice. Szallath was only stopped when Rhoy arrived, claiming he wanted to make a deal. Szallath would stop attacking, and the Centurii would ally with the cult. This would end up being a trap, and Rhoy would drug Szallath and remove her brain, then freezing her in carbonite. She would die soon after. Riviembis wasn't having the greatest time either. She got to Hoth and was immediately betrayed by Arfinyn, who was possessed by Ofaxsacspl. She would be locked up, and was only saved when the rogue clone Beyiw broke her out along with Net'skebio and some refugees. She would fly them out of the base, shooting down Arfinyn's ship over Belsavis and then making their way to the Centurii headquarters, where Szallath would officially become part of the Centurii, as Net'skebio did as well. A Growing Silence The Cult would begin to go silent though, and when Riviembis took over the Centurii she had bigger problems than dealing with a cult that wasn't doing anything. Still, on occasion a small group of Centurii members would go out and fight some clones or someone possessed by Ofaxsacspl. That is until a certain spy showed up again. Arfinyn's Return Once again Riviembis' apartment would be the center of an attack by the cult, this time a possessed Arfinyn. He would be standing in front of the window of her apartment, and would be attacked by Reaperous, Tre'lod'invar, Jaxiz, Xunchat, Gribeso, and Destney. Reaperous would throw the Sith out of the window, which continues the tradition of the Centurii throwing their enemies out of a window, as they did with Szallath, and would later do with many others. Arfinyn, however, would sustain much heavier damage, and would require cybernetics to keep him alive. Bye Beyiw Beyiw would decide to finally join the Centurii on a mission instead of just flying them there. She decided this due to her knowledge that they were headed to the base where the cloning machine was, and she wanted it destroyed. The group would end up fighting an army of clones, killing them and destroying the machine, but Beyiw would be trapped, and the Centurii would have no chance to save her, with her saying to come back for her. She knew they needed to report back to Riviembis, and she thought she wasn't important enough. The Snowy Grave Riviembis and a Jedi named Ushmead would both gather their forces and attack the location that they found to be the main base of the cult, where Ofaxsacspl lived. Riviembis would bring a group of clones recently made using blueprints stolen from the cult when Beyiw saved her, called Soundblasters. They would find Baul Bancroft IV there, freeing him, then moving farther into the base inside a cave on Hoth. There, they found Ofaxsacspl. They fought, and Riviembis stabbed Ofaxsacspl in the heart. However, Ofaxsacspl would not seem to feel any of it, and the cave would begin to collapse. The group escaped, except for Ushmead, who got trapped inside. He would be considered dead, but Ofaxsacspl had saved him, then also keeping the spirit of Ofaxsacspl alive by hiding in Ushmead. Hosts for a Ghost Ofaxsacspl would most likely switch between many hosts while the Imperatrix Centurii were in a civil war, most notably Beyiw. Beyiw would later report hearing voices that sounded like Ofaxsacspl despite being told he had died long before she heard the voices. A Return The cult would find Beyiw wandering Hoth, capturing her and bringing her on a transport to their base on Quesh. Tre'lod'invar and Gribeso would save her, then going to a cult base on Quesh where they fought cultists and found records of Brancerro making deals with the cult. This would lead them to find he had been working with the cult the whole time, and would make Brancerro the number one enemy, drawing all attention away from the cult itself, which would help Ofaxsacspl grow in power. The Center of Attention The Centurii would however find that Brancerro wasn't important, at first just moving on. Then, they went on an archaeological dig in search of an artifact which was connected to Ofaxsacspl, although they went just searching for it for documenting, they would find something much more important. Found Tre'lod'invar led the group into a wrecked ship where they found two cultists. One was Ofaxsacspl's new apprentice, Besrorrok, and the other was just a host for Ofaxsacspl. The Centurii would fight these two, killing the host and capturing the apprentice. They would torture him, then gaining information that the artifact they were looking for (that they didn't find) was a way to weaken Ofaxsacspl. A Helping Hand The Imperatrix Centurii elected Tre'lod'invar, Admiral Soundblaster, and Jaxiz to the council, and during the inauguration they were betrayed by Destney and Ceiv. Riviembis would nearly be defeated, but would turn to one last thing to help save her. She would leave the safety of Belsavis, where Ofaxsacspl couldn't reach, bringing the ship to Hoth instead. Ofaxsacspl would possess Riviembis, then fighting Destney and the Elite Dawn that Ceiv commanded. Destney would end up bringing the ship back to Belsavis, defeating Riviembis, but would flee the Centurion anyway. Riviembis would however be possessed still, and would have to be locked up in a cell. The Centurii then got to work finding that artifact. The Artifact Tre'lod'invar would find the artifact on Belsavis with the help of a small team of Centurii, as he didn't want to draw too much attention on Belsavis. They would find the artifact in one of the abandoned prison buildings. It was guarded by Brancerro, who would warn the Centurii against taking the artifact. They wouldn't listen, and a fight ensued. Brancerro would win, then leaving and saying, "If you want the Centurii to die, take the artifact. Don't say I didn't warn you." The artifact would be taken back to the Centurion where it would be used by Tre'lod'invar on Riviembis. Riviembis would now be free of the spirit, but a problem then arose. It turned out that the artifact was on Belsavis to keep Ofaxsacspl's power at bay, as the source of that power was on Belsavis. Now, the Centurion was safer, but the rest of the galaxy was in deep trouble. That's when the Imperatrix Centurii knew they had to finish off Ofaxsacspl. The Confrontation The Centurii would search all across the galaxy for Ofaxsacspl, but found nothing. That is, until Riviembis received a call from a soldier at a remote base of the Centurii on Yavin 4. He would claim to be at the base of Darth Sul'jin, who had given the base to the Centurii. Riviembis would gather a team of Centurii, and headed to Yavin. The group would consist of Destney, Tre'lod'invar, Gribeso, Grand Admiral Soundblaster, Beyiw, Riviembis, Heromercer, and Jaxiz. When the Centurii arrived, they were dropped off by Beyiw, who then stayed in the ship to keep reinforcements from joining the cult. The group would go up the stairs of the base, then being ambushed by Massassi and a Republic general named Fomraeusas. Fomraeusas would knock Riviembis off of a bridge overlooking a cliff and a waterfall, seemingly to her death. This would cause Gribeso to grow angry, and he threw the general off of the bridge as well to avenge the Empress. Next they found a Trortirr, another apprentice of Ofaxsacspl who had joined the Republica Centurii. He fought and died in this battle against the Centurii, with Destney dealing the final blow. Moving forward, they found a statue of a hooded man, which was the statue of Ofaxsacspl that the cult would always bring with them to show they were there. The Centurii went to make a new plan now that Riviembis wasn't there to help, but it would be unnecessary. Riviembis approached the Centurii, explaining how she had survived due to the waterfall. She said she would be able to move on and get to Ofaxsacspl to do the ritual, and it is thought that she wanted to sacrifice herself to kill Ofaxsacspl. The group moved on, finding an army of cultists awaiting them. At first Grand Admiral Soundblaster said he would distract them while the rest of the group moved ahead, however this plan would be stopped when Beyiw flew overhead, mowing down the army in her ship. She also destroyed one of the three tanks, but had no way to destroy the other two. She would then assure the Centurii no more cultists would be making their way to them any time soon. Destney and Riviembis would then destroy the other two tanks, moving on to a nearby cave. The Ritual The Centurii would find a Rancor in the cave, and would also find that it was possessed by Ofaxsacspl. After a bit of fighting, many Centurii members were injured, and Heromercer and Tre'lod'invar were the only ones left. They would defeat him, but Ofaxsacspl's presence would still be felt nearby. Riviembis walked towards a nearby statue, and Ofaxsacspl would possess her. The Centurii would have to fight Riviembis, and once they defeated her they knew that to destroy Ofaxsacspl, they would have to destroy Riviembis, and they couldn't do that. Grand Admiral Soundblaster held Riviembis still as Tre'lod'invar took out the artifact they had gotten on Belsavis. He wasn't sure how to use it, so Destney took it from him. Aided by the spirit of Szallath, who was fighting back Ofaxsacspl in the head of Riviembis, Destney would use the artifact and bind both spirits into Riviembis' head. This would give Riviembis their power, but would also leave her with two bickering, insane ghosts in her head. The Final Blow Riviembis would grow increasingly weak as the ghosts took power, mostly Ofaxsacspl, and Szallath would not be heard from again. No Time Riviembis would one day be in critical condition. Ofaxsacspl was on the verge of draining the rest of Riviembis' power, which would no doubt have killed her. Sadly, only two Centurii members were on the Centurion at the time with Riviembis. This was Beyiw and Tre'lod'invar. They researched all they could and found that Riviembis had no time. They knew they had to do the ritual and kill Ofaxsacspl, but he needed a host. Someone without the force he'd be able to kill instantly, and the same goes for someone weak in the force. They needed someone who could hold him back enough for the ritual to work. Beyiw knew what this meant. She wanted to prove that she wasn't like Szallath, like everyone had always thought. She wanted to prove that all she did was for the good of the Centurii. She volunteered to have the ritual performed on her, and would let herself become possessed by Ofaxsacspl. Beyiw fought until Ofaxsacspl gained full control, which was perfect timing, and the ritual ended right then with the death of Ofaxsacspl and Beyiw. The End? The cult started to grow silent after this, however Net'skebio would be sent out to eliminate what was left of them. However, the Imperatrix Centurii would die after this.Category:Groups